Alfee
= Appearance/Personality Alfee looks like a lovely young girl clad in a white dress with empty eyes, carrying a giant mace. With eyes that are normally covered by her long hair and only peek between the gaps. alfee is over two meters tall, She gives off the image of a large-breed dog that, despite never wagging her tail and always making a bored expression, desperately wants to approach people. As such she always awake to defend her user even when they're alseep. Abilities: Alfee - Sweat And Tears is a skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of wind energy and fluids. Which are converted to electricity and rendered without effect, discharged into the environment. Absorbed electricity may be used to implement rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement or be used as long ranged attacks. Like Phlogiston and Ether, the concept of Galvinism, which explains organic activity as a bio-electric process, falls under the domain of Alchemy Alfee - Promised Love is Alfee's weapon like stand ability which when active change her destructive power from C to A It's design look like a large battle mace with the ability to discharge electricity with the appearance of tree branches when used as a striking weapon. Kept on her at all times even while not in battle to power her, the large, sphereical orb on the top contains her reactor core, her heart. Although used as a bludgeoning weapon against enemies, particularly effective against armored enemies, that can be considered only a secondary use to its primary function of absorbing excess energy from the environment. The "fin" on the opposite end of the mace remotely transfers electrical energy to her main body by means of the similar fin on the side of her head. Alfee - A Last Song is an ability used by Alfee, activated by planting the fin of PROMISED LOVE into the ground as her reactor's limiters are completely released. As an enormous amount of electric energy begins to swell up from within her, creating a twister of energy with her at the center, the fins on the tail end of PROMISED LOVE begin to spin at high speeds. All the electricity is discharged into the surrounding environment as an area of effect attack, taking on the silhouette of a towering tree that "rains down like a waterfall" and scatters homing thunder throughout the surrounding area as everything within a hundred meter radius is completely destroyed. If the opponent is a single enemy at close range, it can be activated from her body rather than PROMISED LOVE. It is normally a move that involves using tremendous power that she cannot normally handle, causing deactivation,, as all her functions halt. for a period of about an hour. Mad Enchantment Is a Sub-Stand of Alfee which allows Alfee to control, generate, and manipulate sound waves. it allows Alfee to be able to increase sounds, for example when Alfee uses her power, it allows her to increase the sound of her voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Alfee is also able to increase her speed to incredible levels to the point where she is able to move at at incredible speed on foot and Alfee also has a drastically enhanced sense of hearing, enough that water in around her ears sounds like rushing boulders, making it a very useful ability for detection. She's even able to use her sound to protect others. Also because all objects vibrate at a certain frequency, Alfee is able to match that frequency to make the object shatter. Alfee has the ability to create holographic images using "Ultra-Sound Imaging". Alfee keeps her powers down very often due to her emotions being able to control how much her power output is, so if she seems "normal" her power will be under control, however if she is "Angry" or possibly "clueless" she is unable to control her power whatsoever and can cause great damage. When enraged, Alfee voice actually changes as her voice becomes totally out of synch noise and it can damage the people around her as well. Gallery | Trivia * All abilities of this stand have the names of Alfee songs in them. * Alfee's design and powers are based on Frankenstein's monster from Fate/Apocrpyha * there was a problem with the former account Category:Long-range Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Stands